thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pull Your Weight (LTF)
"Pull Your Weight" is the fourth episode of season 2 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the tenth episode of the series overall. It will air October 20th, 2017. Summary Fisher’s group find a pair renegade soldiers who call themselves the Living, and Jackson is faced with the tough question of following the soldiers and leaving the others, or being left to the dead with them. Meanwhile, disagreeing soldiers at the base take civilians hostage while Lee and General Patton are away. Plot Synopsis Over the next few days, Fisher, Douglas, King, Sean, and Arthur travel through the streets of western Washington, seeming not to have gotten anywhere closer to Lewis-McChord. King talks with Arthur about how he feels, and only gets something like a mumble in response. King stays close to him as Fisher discusses with Douglas and Sean where they will go next. It is revealed that they are taking a zigzag pattern so that they can attempt to find a working or drivable vehicle while also scavenging for supplies. They decide to stop at a nearby Walmart and Fisher and Sean cautiously head inside, Douglas, King, and Arthur staying outside in wait. Inside, they take a sweep around and kill any walkers straggling around inside, and then proceed to separate and peruse the shelves with carts to take supplies. Afterwards, they get out to find a military vehicle having pulled up, and two soldiers getting out. The soldiers approach and when Fisher sees that King, Arthur, and Douglas are missing, he begins to get defensive. The soldiers ask if they’re heading to the base, and when Fisher acknowledges, they offer to give him a ride. Fisher considers this, but he seems to be turned away from it when the soldiers say that civilians come with. Fisher asks why and they say that their weight will hold them down. Sean is offended by this, but his point can’t be made before King and Douglas return with Arthur in tow. Fisher asks where they’ve been, but King questions who the soldiers are before an answer can be made. One of the soldiers introduces himself as Garrett Sweeney, and the other soldier as Stone. Fisher tells King that they’re only bringing soldiers, and King whispers to Fisher, much to his surprise, that Fisher should go alone. Fisher questions this, and King explains that once at the base, Fisher can convince Patton to stop this and to bring in civilians. After a moment of consideration, he reluctantly agrees to do this. He returns to the soldiers and says that he’ll leave the others to go with them. The soldiers seem satisfied and as they get into the vehicle and drive away, welcoming him to The Living. He looks back at King in worry, and King only nods in response. Elsewhere, Gavin looks outside the window of the civilian housing in worry, asking when they will be let out. Adele says that they’re only there for protection, but when Autumn gives her a look, Adele shakes her head. Adele then gets up and tells Gavin to stay with Autumn, as she heads over to Owen to discuss the situation with him. He notes that something definitely seems off. For a few more minutes they wait, as Adele comforts Gavin and Autumn moves to sit near Owen. Soon, a soldier named Fletcher opens the door and forces the people to file out in single file. Soldiers stand outside in wait, guiding them to a specific location, where Fletcher explains the situation to them, that they must work for their sanctuary at the military base. Adele is surprised at this while Autumn seems enraged. She speaks out, and Fletcher calls her forward. Adele holds Gavin behind her as Autumn steps forward defiantly, her gunshot wound hindering her only slightly. Fletcher asks her to repeat herself, and Autumn does so. He suddenly slaps her and she staggers backwards, the crowd making way for her as she falls back. Fletcher stands over her and says that kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Autumn cowers under him as he orders specific jobs to the civilians, Adele and Gavin being assigned to house cleaning. After the crowd fearfully clears, Fletcher helps the resistant Autumn to her feet with a smile, telling her humorously that she will have to take care of his laundry. As Autumn follows Fletcher, she passes Cabrera, who appears to have a concerned look on his face. Autumn silently mouths for help, and Cabrera hurries off. He reaches Patton’s office to find only Chapman there. He asks where Patton is, and Chapman tells him that he’s off in search of supplies for the civilians alongside Lee, securing the fact the Patton does not at all side with Fletcher. Cabrera acknowledges and walks away, still somewhat concerned. Meanwhile, Patton approaches the Walmart Fisher and his group were just at, Lee just at his side. A few soldiers stand near them, and a vehicle sits a few meters away. Abram orders his soldiers to spread out as they enter the building, all grabbing a cart. Lee passes by the frozen foods to find nothing more than melting ice cream and warm bags of vegetables. He proceeds to the pharmacy at the back of the store and steps inside, grabbing boxes on the floor and filling them with whatever drugs and medicine he can. Afterwards, he proceeds back into the storage room, filling the cart with whatever food he can. Before he leaves, though, he hears a growl and proceeds to raise his gun. Before he can pinpoint it’s location, the walker is already upon him and he scrambles around too late, falling to the ground. His gun having slid away, he tries to reach for his knife but is unable to while trying to fight off the walker and prevent him from biting him. He rolls into a large stack of boxes and they all fall over onto him, cans of tomato sauce spilling everywhere. Lee continues to fight against the walker as it crawls over him, before Jordan suddenly runs in, gun at the ready, and shoots the walker directly in the head. Getting to his feet, Lee tells him humorously that the gun lessons paid off, but it was still dangerous to shoot it when it was so close to Lee. Jordan shrugs and says that he thought he had enough practice to pull it off. Their banter continues as they roll the carts off, revealing a somewhat friendly relationship between the two of them. Outside, Patton notices the sauce all over Lee and when he sees that he’s simply playing around, Patton tells him that he needs to clean it off. Lee shrugs it away like it’s nothing and says he’ll shower it off once he’s back at the base. This reminds Patton that they need water as well and he walks off again. After he gathers the jugs of water, the soldiers clear out and drive back to the base. Meanwhile, Fisher seems not to enjoy riding with Sweeney and Stone as they continue to crack inappropriate jokes and mock civilians. They soon come to a stop when they encounter a large group of walkers, and they both get out and start killing them one by one, and as they do so Fisher notices another group approaching that they can’t see. He warns them but they shrug it off, and soon they are upon them. Stone is grabbed and bitten, and panicking, Sweeney pushes him into the crowd and he is ripped apart. Fisher, simply standing by and shooting, is shouted at by a pissed Sweeney as he gets in the car and begins driving off. Fisher and Sweeney begin arguing, and Fisher concludes it by saying that you’ve got to be stupid to run into a horde of walkers with only a pistol and a knife. The next few moments are silent before Sweeney pulls down his sleeve, attempting to hide a bite mark that Fisher hadn’t noticed. Meanwhile, Fletcher sets a pile of clothing in front of Autumn, telling her that he wants it all washed by the next hour. Autumn asks how she’s supposed to wash it, and Fletcher, finding this funny, tells her to wash it with a rag and some water. Fletcher walks away laughing as Autumn gets to work, haphazardly throwing the clean clothes into a basket. Fletcher returns right as Autumn finishes with a couple more baskets of clothes, telling her that he’s told other soldiers about her service and they want in too. Dropping the baskets by her feet, Fletcher gives her a kiss and walks off. Disgusted, Autumn continues her work. Nearby, Adele helps Gavin as they pick up trash around a room. She begins to vent to him how wrong it all is, and as she starts to get upset, Gavin tells her that he knows that it’s wrong. He says that he will do it as long as he knows he’s going to be safe. Adele smiles at him and continues to work. After they finish, they await their next command outside, when Fisher and Sweeney arrive at the entrance. As they get out, Fisher walks in the direction of Adele and Gavin, passing various hard-working civilians. When Fisher reaches the two, he asks them what’s going on, and Fletcher arrives and tells him that he’s making sure they pull their weight. Fisher questions this, and when he gets a meaningless response, he turns to Sweeney and asks why there are civilians there when he said he didn’t want them in the first place. Sweeney simply says that they’re there to help. Concerned, Fisher says that it needs to stop, but Sweeney jeers at him that without Lee or Patton there, there is no one that has the authority to stop them. Enraged, Fisher yells at him that if he doesn’t stop, he will leave and get them. Sweeney says that he is free to leave whenever he wants, as long as he doesn’t return. Fisher says that he’ll stay as long as a few civilians of his choice are relieved of their duty. Sweeney turns to Fletcher, who seems to be the head of all this, and he shrugs, saying that there’s no reason not to. Fisher relieves Adele and Gavin of their duty immediately, but when he asks for Autumn as well, Fletcher smiles and shakes his head, saying that he’s got her on special duty that cannot be excusable. Fisher tells him that they agreed to this, but Fletcher tells him that Autumn is special and not expendable like the rest of the civilians. At this, Gavin asks his mother what this means, and Adele veers him away from the question. Fisher glares at Fletcher, but decides not to push his luck. With Adele’s request, he also chooses to free Owen as his last request. When Owen is brought outside, he questions Fisher why the soldiers are doing this, and as soon as they are a good distance from, Fisher tells him that they need to stop it. Adele says that there is no doing that without a figure of authority, but Fisher tells her that they can’t simply go out looking for Lee and Patton. Before they can say more, Patton and Lee suddenly arrives. He asks what is going on, and Fletcher and Sweeney look at him surprised. Without a further word, Sweeney raises his pistol and shoots Patton in the head. This causes a chain reaction of Lee shooting Sweeney, ultimately killing him, and Fletcher shooting Lee in return. Jordan stands by in surprise, as Fisher pulls Adele, Owen, and Gavin behind him in defense. Fletcher tells them to walk away and pretend it never happened, and commands Jordan to take Lee to Dr. Baker. There, he treats Lee and asks Jordan what happened. He only says that there was an accident, and Baker wonders aloud if the gunshots were an accident. Jordan says they were. Baker doesn’t ask more as he finishes up with Lee and tells Jordan to get some rest. Meanwhile, Fisher is assigned a room by a soldier and brings Adele, Gavin, and Owen inside. He asks them if they know where Autumn is, and Owen says that she was on clothes washing duty in Fletcher’s room. Fisher says that they have to hope that she’ll be fine, and says that he will be leaving, but coming back shortly. Adele asks where he’s going, and he says that he’s going to go back for somebody. Adele asks who, and Fisher tells her. Adele is upset that he isn’t going for Douglas and her daughter, and Fisher tells her the truth: he got separated from them. Fisher reassures her that he’ll try to find them over the next few days as well before leaving. Later, Fisher approaches the Walmart, searching around for signs of King and the others. At first it seems that they’re nowhere to be found, until he finds a spray painted arrow at the back of the building pointing to a nearby office building. Fisher approaches it, and inside he finds King and the others in wait, and a smile appears on both of their faces when their eyes lock. Other Cast *Stone Deaths *Stone *Abram Patton *Garrett Sweeney Trivia TBA